Funding of this project will enable KUMC to continue enhancing its human research protection program. The proposal builds on accomplishments of the last three years, and focuses on the following outcomes: 1. Expanded functionality of the new IRB software to include automatic population of the database with selected on-line forms. This part of the project continues testing and refining of the new software, and expands its web-based utilities. 2. Expanded use of new technologies to accommodate the extensive record-keeping and processing involved in reviewing human research. Recent advances in technology (affordable scanners, computers, and disk drives with read/write capacity) provide on-going opportunities for improving efficiency. KUMC will purchase equipment/hardware to decrease reliance on paper. 2. Alignment of institutional policies/procedures with legal requirements/professional advice. Regulations and emerging standards by which research protection programs are judged provide a solid foundation for human research protection programs. This part of the project will document all related requirements and standards, establish a matrix-based guidance that can be shared with any university, and culminate in a wholesale revision of KUMC's human research policies and procedures. 3. Integration of all human research review processes to improve efficiencies, reduce redundancy, and enhance inter-committee communication. The recent reorganization of KUMC's research enterprise provides a perfect opportunity to create a seamless, centralized system for receiving, processing and tracking all institutional approvals for the conduct of human research, including biosafety, radiation safety, conflict of interest management, and data safety monitoring. 4. On-going refinement and expansion of compliance training, outreach and quality assurance programs. Researchers, institutional officials and compliance committees must fully understand the role they play in 3rotecting human subjects. Existing educational materials and resources will be modified to reflect all policy and procedure changes, and outreach methods will be expanded to include just-in-time training, self-study modules and access to a full array of web based resources.